


Kamen Rider Re:Generations: Enter Zero-One

by RedPhoenix2001



Series: Kamen Rider Re:Generations [1]
Category: I Am Frankie (TV), Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix2001/pseuds/RedPhoenix2001
Summary: James Lancaster is an ordinary teen living a normal life...well, until he becomes Kamen Rider Zero-One.
Series: Kamen Rider Re:Generations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966318





	Kamen Rider Re:Generations: Enter Zero-One

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, guys. The inaugural story of Kamen Rider Re:Generations, entitled Enter Zero-One. Yup, I’m hitting the reset button again. Only this time, this makes sense. It’s solely to further align with the technological setting. I made myself a plan so that there would be some sort of endgoal and consistent narrative throughout all of KR Re:Generations. Enjoy, guys! –RedPhoenix2001

** September 1, 2019 A.D. **

It is the year 2019 A.D. Humans and HumaGears co-exist in peace. And while there are some that try and disrupt the peace, nothing major had ever occurred. Until now, that is…

In the busling state of Michigan, Regios City is the technological utopia one can ever imagined. It is a place where technology is commonplace. The economy is held by 5 major companies: Chase Industries, GloboDigiDyne, Hiden Intelligience, Anaheim Electronics & ZAIA Enterprise. They were instrumental in the creation of the city. With all of their combined resources, they created a place where technology could flourish.

Enter James Lancaster, an ordinary teen trying a make it big in the city. Having grown up with just his mother, his twin sister, Emily, and his 2 neighbours, Rachel Lee Avalon and Athena Jane Monterose, James didn’t have a lot of friends. He was just, there, all by himself.

It was a cold morning at Café Attoms. James was just chilling with his tea, along with Athena. Just recently, Adrienne Attoms, the owner of the Café, had recently acquired Humagears for the café’s staff, working alongside normal people. “Well, that’s another of my Rainbow Foam sold to the masses.” She told herself. Meanwhile, James was talking to Athena about themselves. “Another day has passed in Regios City, hasn’t it, Athena?” He asked her, to which she replies; “I guess so. This is a fantastic place to live in.”

Meanwhile, at the Hiden Intelligience Building, Dr. Sigourney Gaines is working on a Humagear that isn’t job-specific. It was her magnum opus, and something she wanted to do. At the same time, she was involved with the Zero-One Project, in which she provided the data needed to calibrate the belt. If ever something went awry with the Humagears, then they would use said belt to defeat them.

It just so happened to be that a Humagear in Café Attoms was secretly plotting to kill Adrienne. Pulling out a Zetsumeriser and Berothra Zetsumerise Key he got from an external force. Equipping it on his waist, he grins in the mirror before transforming.

_“Berothra!” “Zetsumerise!”_

The Berothra Magia makes its appearance and starts terrorizing the cafégoers, including James and Athena. Without any chance, the former decided to fight back. But it was no use, as the Magia started beating up James without a flinch. The two managed to escape out the battlefield, with James battered and bruised.

As the Zero-One Driver was near completion, Dr. Gaines did something that maximizes the flexibility of the belt; the lack of authorization. But it came with a cost: It’s loss of security. Anyone is able to use it and it could spell doom if it falls in the wrong hands. This problem was the reason why she decided to put the authorization back, but it was through the belt itself and not through Izu, although that was removed shortly after. Once this was all said and done, the Zero-One Driver was placed in a suitcase alongside the Rising Hopper Progrise Key.

Back in the café, the Berothra Magia continues its rampage throughout the street. With James in an unfightable state, Athena brought him out of the battlefield and into a good hiding spot. Meanwhile, Dr. Gaines was rushing to find the perfect candidate for the Zero-One Driver, nearly getting herself killed in the process. James was able to get her to safety, which prompted Dr. Gaines to bring the Zero-One Driver out and placed it on James’ waist. This later prompted the latter’s connection to Zea and his arrival. Normally, James is confused as to why this is happening.

But then, he meets Izu, the secretary of Hiden Intelligience of Japan’s CEO, Aruto Hiden. She explains to him that the he was chosen by Zea itself to become Zero-One. “So you wanted me to become Zero-One, huh? I guess it’s worth a shot.” With that, he decided to go into VR Training, and within minutes, returns to the battlefield.

As the Berotha Magia continues its rampage, James steps up and faces the Magia all on his own, but not before Dr. Gaines throwing the Rising Hopper Progrise Key, with James catching it. As the Magia charges its attack, James begins the transformation.

_“Jump!” “Authorise!”_

Zea transmits the Rising Hopper Rider Model at high speeds, just as the Berothra Magia was about to attack. Luckily, the Rider Model was able to block the attack before it made its impact. As the Ridel Model hops around, James opens the Progrise Key and slotting it into the Zero-One Driver, yelling “Henshin!” as he does so.

"Progrise! To-bia ga rise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a Rider Kick."

Kamen Rider Zero-One, the first Kamen Rider of the Reiwa Era, makes his appearance. Shocked at the sight of this, the Berotha Magia charged at James, only for the latter to evade the attack. Right now, James is top of a building, trying to figure out his next move. That’s when Athena and Dr. Gaines arrived. “James, you got any plans?” Athena asked. However, James proceeded to jump down the building and charged towards the Magia. However, he made use of Rising Hopper’s incredible jumping abilities, evading the Berothra Magia’s blades with ease.

After dodging the blades, Zero-One caught the Attache Calibur and used it to slash across the Berothra Magia’s torso, giving him a significant amount of damage. Afterwards, with the Magia heavily damaged, and James far away from him, the latter is prepared to execute the finisher.

“ _Rising Impact!_ ”

As he charge towards the Berothra Magia, Zero-One kicks him in the air and jump into the sky. After that, he destroys the Magia, and lands safely on the road. Dr. Gaines and Athena came out of the woodwork and checked up on James. “You okay there, James?” Athena asked him, to which he says yes.

“Is this an isolated case?” He asked himself.

**The following day…**

The day after, Adrienne had to contact Hiden Intelligience for a replacement after the incident. After that, she ended up talking to James. “I’m actually glad you went and stopped that guy, chico. If you haven’t, the café would’ve been in ruins.” Adrienne told him. “Thanks for the compliment.” He told her.

Later that day, James went to the Hiden Intelligience building and visited Dr. Gaines. “So, you want me to become Zero-One?” The former asked her, to which she says yes. He wanted to know why. “I gave it to you because someone like you can do great things.” She explained. “The world needs a Kamen Rider, and you are one of them.”

After hearing this, James agrees to become Kamen Rider Zero-One.

**_The End…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> That ends the first story of KR Re:Generations. Hopefully I could get all of this out in time and you can enjoy them. That’s all I have to say, so bye for now! –RedPhoenix2001


End file.
